Star Trek: Unity (fan film series)
You may also be looking for the fan fiction Star Trek: Unity (crossover). Star Trek: Unity was a long-running, non-profit, live-action fan film series created by students at Applemore Technology College of the United Kingdom in 2005. Working for almost four years, they produced twenty 15-40 minute episodes in three seasons, two specials in 2008 and are now working on an animated forth series and several 2009 specials. The series is based around the adventures of the young crew first assigned to Unity One Starbase, a space station at the edge of the Romulan Neutral Zone, and later aboard the , all about five years after the events of . Unity One and the Odyssey are commanded by Captain Puto and Captain Lewis, who are honourable Starfleet officers, but a little unorthodox and rogue in their methods. Unity is a Star Trek series, but incorporates elements of other science fiction - which are worked into Trek canon. Characters Throughout the series, Unity has had a large change in its cast with different characters and personalities. Puto and Lewis are the only characters to last the entire series. Most crewmembers appear for around one season. Original characters: *'Captain Puto' - Commanding officer (Played by Ian Pidgley) *'Captain Lewis' - Commanding officer (Played by Luke Sutton) *'Lieutenant Commander Prax' - Junior tactical officer (Played by Max Stafford) #1 to #11 *'Commander Tina Nuttol' - Unity medic (Played by Becki Florence) #1 to #7 *'Jimb'a' - Rakelli turncoat (Played by Adam Best) #1 to #7, #19 & #20 New characters during Season One: *'Commander Robert Whitfield' - Heavy weapons specialist (Played by Daniel White) #3 to #9 *'Commander Samuel Hawkins' - Chief of station operations, later commanding officer (Played by Freddie Milner) #5 to #14, #19 & #20 New characters during Season Two: *'Jono' - No official position (Played by Thomas Stevens) *'Lieutenant Commander Amanda Wood' - Envoy from Starfleet Command (Played by Lizzie Golding) #8 to #11 *'Captain Claire Hayward' - Fleet Commander from Starfleet Command (Played by Grace Hayward) #8 to #14 *'Captain Rachel Goodwin' - Claire Hayward's assistant (Played by Sophie Goodwin) #8 to #14 *'Captain Lisa Coventry' - Commanding officer, (Played by Hollie Coventry) #10 to #14 *'Lt. Commander Chelsie Fox' - New recruit (Played by Jen Pidgley) #13, #14, #17 New characters during Season Three: *'Ensign Richard Ford' - Archaeologist and historian (Played by Oliver Stevens) *'Jade' - Teenager from the 21st century (Played by Jade Perry) #18 to #20 *'Becky' - Teenager from the 21st century (Played by Becky Carter) #18 to #20 *'Chloe Fisher' - Enigmatic girl (Played by Bryony Plumb) #20, #22 New characters during the 2008 specials: *'Laura Lee' - Member of the Home Guard (Played by Flic French) #20 - #22 Guest and re-occuring characters: *Andras - Iccobar commander (Played by Andy Sutton) in "Ancient Order", "Duel of the Fates", "Final Order" and "Doomsday, Part One". *Commander Tabok - Romulan starship commander (Played by Sean Bailey) in "Duel of the Fates". Episode listing There are seven episodes per season, usually consisting of two 2-parters and three stand-alone stories, all connected in a story-arc. Season One *1. "New Order" (2005) After defeating the Borg, Captains Puto and Lewis take command of a new base and must deal with the destruction of a Rakelli freighter by a Klingon Bird-of-Prey. But the day is only just beginning… *2. "New Order, Part Two" (2005) The Rakelli stage an attack on Unity. Puto and Lewis must discover the origin of these people, and visit a suspected Rakelli base. ]] *3. "Addiction" (2005) While on a routine visit to a Federation planet, Captain Puto is captured by a rogue Rakelli hooked on ecstasy. Lewis must find Puto and Nuttol is forced to treat Prax for drug overdose. *4. "Unity Unbound" (2005) It is Christmas at Unity. But a number of unfortunate events and the unleashing of the flu virus leave only a handful of officers to defend against a Rakelli surveillance operation in the asteroid field. *5. "2005" (2005) After discovering that the Rakelli are attempting to alter the timeline, Puto and the crew travel to Earth in the year 2005 to stop them. Who is the evil Green Warrior? *6. "Out of the Shadows..." (2005) The Rakelli attack a Romulan shipyard and this proves the last straw for Starfleet who launch an attack on a Rakelli base. Puto and Lewis alone must track the fleeing Rakelli Emperor and realise that the Rakelli are merely pawns in a larger game. *7. "Into the Fire" (2005) They are BACK!!! The Borg attempt to assimilate Unity and Lewis has a very emotional encounter with the Rakelli emperor as the hood of this enemy is finally pulled back. was one of the major planets visited in the series.]] Season Two *8. "Ancient Order" (2006) After defeating a huge Borg armada, Puto and Lewis track the fleeing ships to the Azure nebula. They bring with them an old friend of Lewis’. However, in discovering a planet with ancient ruins, the team trigger an automated defence and invasion program! possessed by an Iccobar]] *9. "The Unit" (2006) While checking the progress of the Rakelli Republic, the crew finds a highly dangerous and intelligent life form that could exterminate millions, which yet could save itself from the edge of pure evil, while a grave situation forces Prax to use his initiate piloting skills. *10. "Threads" (2006) While on a routine survey on the planet Kressgon, Puto and Lewis find a massive Borg Harvester assimilating the population. Captain Lisa Coventry assists the team, and soon finds herself captured by the Borg with Lewis. Meanwhile, Prax begins to have feelings for Amanda, but is there any possibility of a relationship? *11. "Threads, Part Two" (2006) Escaping from the “Big Brother House”, Lewis and Lisa discover the Borg Emperor’s plans to completely assimilate Kressgon. Puto must come up with a successful plan to save the primitive world, while Lewis and Lisa, Prax and Amanda struggle with their relationships… *12. "Memoirs of Unity" (2007) As Christmas fast approaches, Lewis and Jono head to planet Tamperoti to search and destroy reported Green Warriors who have crash-landed. On their way, Lewis recounts his most important experiences at Unity. worms that controlled their minds.]] *13. "Duel of the Fates" (2007) As the new year of 2387 starts, several things change. Puto and Lewis receive notice that they will be relieved of their positions at Unity Starbase and re-assigned, but more dangerously, the minefield around the Azure Nebula explodes and while the two Captains investigate, Iccobar troopers, led by the possessed Captain Hayward board Unity and take it over… on 21st century Earth between Starfleet and the Emperor's Borg.]] *14. "Final Order" (2007) Puto and Lewis for the first time in their lives must save the entire universe from collapsing into a rift, whilst holding off the Borg and Iccobar onslaught, dealing with Green Warriors, and a Romulan siege of Beta Thoridor II. Lewis will face his father and his worst enemy, whilst Puto must work against time to save the future. It’s the Emperor’s Final Order, and sacrifices will be made… Season Three *15. "Crusade" (2007) (Part One) When it seems that peace has finally come to the Federation, the Klingons just have to ruin it! But where has an alien space ship with advanced engines come from? Who are the Fen Domar? Puto and Lewis are about to spark a holy crusade… *16. "The Quest" (2008) (Part Two) The Fen Domar are revealed by their religious leader Skoll and having discovered the existence of the Federation, set out to convert it to their faith. Puto and the team are trapped on planet Kressgon – where a mysterious Iconian artifact might be the last hope for stopping the crusade… *17. "Puto's Holiday" (2008) After finding the next piece of the Elementux, Puto needs a break... but the beaches of Earth arn't a safe haven for the Klingon Empire, who find themselves reaching the climax of their civil war... *18. "Fifth Element" (2008) The quest for the Elementux comes to an unexpected conclusion... Lewis must take on the role of a man from a long dead species, whilst two girls from the twenty-first century are taken to the future as an old enemy comes, literally, from the past. *19. "Doomsday, Part One" (2008) Over a month since the Borg war began, Captain Lewis is shocked as Captain Puto is killed on a mission and the survival of the Federation rests on the crew of Unity One Starbase. Meanwhile, Puto finds himself in a different reality and is given a task by the ancient Iconians themselves... *20. "Doomsday, Part Two" (2008) A newly revived Puto is assimilated by the Borg, forcing Lewis, Becky and Jade to mount a rescue at the collective's homeworld. With planet Kressgon under threat, and the last hope for victory slowly fading, can the crew and commanders of Unity Starbase, aided by a legion of allies, bring the galaxy together as one? Specials A Halloween special and Christmas special were released in 2008, with more coming in 2009. * "Zombies on Kressgon" (2008) Ten months after Doomsday and the crew of Unity Starbase have moved on, but Captain Lewis still commands the USS Odyssey, and when he gets a message from planet Kressgon about a dangerous Green Warrior, he beams down to encounter a world of zombies... But who is the Green Warrior? And can the Kressgonians be cured? * "The Scorched World" (2008) Captain Lewis and Rakelli PM Jimb'a go back in time to investigate the mysterious Home Guard and their operations against World War Three eco-terrorist Colonel Green... * "A Lonely Alien" (2009) Puto and Lewis join forces with Laura Lee to find an alien creature. Issues and themes in Unity The show is based upon the premise of Unity between all species and races and cultures as well as the the mutal protection of these races against those who wish to undo that unity. "Accepting the enemy" is a big part of the series and as seen in Season 1, the aggressive Rakelli make peace with the Federation and their arch-enemies the Klingons. Loyalty is explored through Lewis and Jono's past teamwork and friendship with Puto and Robert Whitfield. Just war is often another issue shown. In "Threads, Part Two", for example, the crew fight the Borg to protect Kressgon and 21st century Earth in "Final Order". In a less general sense a specific theme throughout the series is Responsibility. In the first episode, Lewis tells his best friend Puto that he thinks he might regret taking command of Unity because there is too much responsibility for his young age, but Puto is reassuring and knows Lewis will grow and learn. Puto later helps Chelsie Fox overcome her nerves when she is assigned to take over the station. Drug addiction was briefly covered in the aptly named episode "Addiction" in Season 1, when a Rakelli who had taken Puto as a prisoner overdosed on Ecstacy whilst interrogating the captain. Trivia *The series has elements taken from all Star Trek series as well as other science fiction. For example, from the Star Wars universe, lightsabers have been used by some characters and the Jedi Order have been mentioned occasionally. The entire idea behind the PC game Freelancer was also to have been used in the latter part of Season 2, although this idea was scrapped. The stargates from are used by the crew. Whilst this is by no means Star Trek canon, it has limited effect on the storylines. *There are only two characters from the pilot episode still to be in the series and indeed been in every episode: Puto (played by Ian Pidgley) and Lewis (played by Luke Sutton). *The series is based on Unity One Starbase and the Rakelli, both parts of the PC game . Also, the Unity theme tune is from . *The system in which Unity One Starbase is located is conjecture, based on the fact that it is located very near the Romulan Neutral Zone and Klingon space. The use of Gateway as the star system's name is based on a planet in Starfleet Command III which is located near the sector in which Unity resides. See also *Shared universe * External links *[http://www.geocities.com/startrek_unity Star Trek: Unity website] *[http://StarTrekUnity.bebo.com Star Trek: Unity Bebo group] *Gateway Productions at YouTube.com - Links to Seasons 1 and 3 Unity Unity